1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beverage containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container support cartridge wherein the same permits ease of dispensing of containers from the cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Prior art has provided packages of various types to secure containers therewithin. Such examples of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,179 to Paumgardhen wherein a wine rack is provided with plural straps, wherein each strap includes alternating bands for mounting wine bottles in a parallel relationship.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,555 to Amberg sets forth a carrying tray with pockets therewithin for supporting containers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,765 to Crosby provides a wine rack wherein wine bottles are mounted in a horizontal orientation within chain-like supports disposed throughout the wine rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,405 to Hagan sets forth a shipping container for mounting glass bottles therewithin utilizing separated cylindrical sleeves for securing the bottles therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,465 to Reilly, et al. provides for a container, including recesses for securing various bottles and the like therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container support cartridge as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing convenience of dispensing of containers through a bottom wall of the cartridge.